Hogwarts has a tantrum
by wewereanarchistsonce
Summary: When Hogwarts throws a hissy fit and grows a new wall, a certain Miss Evans runs into that tantrum formed wall. Will even severe blood loss and gratitude towards her saviour force her to change her perspective on a Mr James Potter? Not if Flitwick has anything to do with it, it won't...


AN : Okay so if anyone still reads Wisdom Teeth, I am planning to update I've just the hugest amount of crap happening and I haven't had time. But basically, I wrote this...It's kinda short, but I hope people like it...

* * *

Lily Evans was late.

Now this is such a rare occurrence that it's noteworthy in itself, but it's just the start really. Because Lily Evans was late (to Charms, specifically) she was tearing through the corridors of Hogwarts, cursing Sirius Black and all of his future children, which is unfortunate, but again, just the start.

'Bloody Black, if he hadn't blown up that fecking Moose I could have been there by now-'

No, the really unfortunate thing about Lily being late (apart from for the Moose, who was really unfortunately blown up) was that Hogwarts was having one of it's little castle tantrums, and so there was a wall on the third floor, where before there had been a corridor.

'If I miss two more seconds of Charms because of you, Black-' Evans announced to the world in general, just in case the boy in question was conveniently hiding behind a tapestry, 'I will personally steal your first born child and raise it-'

We shall never discover how she would have raised Sirius' first born, because that was the moment her head collided with the tantrum formed wall and she crumpled, quietly and with no fuss, in typical Evans fashion, to the floor.

* * *

'Evans?'

Lily blinked, once, twice, three times, and then decided that was far too much effort and closed her eyes again.

'Evans I know you're awake.'

Her head was throbbing like that time Potter drove into her on his broom and her mouth tasted all metallic. Battery acid? No, stupid, no batteries in Hogwarts..

'Evans come on, I can't help if you won't wake up.'

Speaking of Potter...

'Evans!'

'Shut up Potter!'

'So you are awake then?' Lily groaned in answer and she could just tell he was smirking that annoying smirk, the 'I'm right and you're wrong and doesn't my face look attractive like this?' smirk. Lily hated that smirk. Because the title was almost always entirely true.

'Stop smirking.' She muttered, blinking again, wincing as the bright light sledgehammered her headache.

'How the hell d'you know I'm smirking?' He said, dropping the smirk.

'It's a talent, Potter.'

'Like running into walls?'

'Shut up.' Lily opened her eyes properly, taking in the scene.

There was a new wall in the corridor, with a rather ominous dark red smear on it.

'That wall was not there before.'

'Sure it wasn't-'

'No, really, it wasn't-'

'Lily, calm down, you've hurt your head-'

'Seriously Potter, that wall is new.'

'You've lost a lot of blood-'

'I mean just look at it- Wait what?'

'Blood...?' He said, gesturing at his mouth. Lily raised a hand up, uncertainly to touch her mouth,

'Shit!' She hissed, the throbbing in her jaw doubling,

'You want me to fix it?' James was crouched a metre or so away, a genuinely concerned look on his face. After fighting with her pride for a few seconds the pain and sticky blood slowly draining out of her mouth won out and she muttered,

'Please Potter.' He grinned, the 'Haha, I'm being useful and don't I look attractive whilst doing it?' grin and Lily would have raised her eyebrows, had not the very idea of moving anything in her face made her wince.

'You're welcome, my fair Evans-'

'Just get on with it Potter.'

'Someone's grouchy...'

'Someone ran into a wall that didn't previously exist because she was late to Charms because of your best mate-'

'Someone's delusional-'

'Someone would like you to fix their mouth now-'

'Really? Who's that then?'

'Potter if you don't fix my mouth right now I will spit blood all over you.'

'Fine...' He said, before smirking again (the 'I'm gonna make a joke at your expense now, and look damn attractive doing it' smirk this time) and muttering, 'You're into some kinky stuff Evans-'

'Potter!' He laughed, and drew his wand,

'Jeez Evans, screech the place down, why don't you? I was just getting to it.' He pointed the wand at her face, 'Episkey.'

There was a whip crack noise, and a second of blaring pain, before it settled to a dull, cool throb.

'Better, wickle Evans?' He asked, delight dancing in his eyes,

'Yes. Thank you Potter.' She hated her voice sometimes, stiff and posh and clumsy, like the words were falling out of her bruised mouth in an incredibly PC way. He chuckled, as if he could hear her thoughts as clear as her awkward words.

'Sure? You hit the wall pretty hard..'

'Well, it had it coming.'

'Very funny Evans, now are you gonna get up or stay lying there? Not that I have any objections to you lying down-'

'Ok shut up. I might be injured, but it's not a free pass.' James laughed again,

'Right, sorry, inappropriate joke from hanging around with Sirius too much.'

'You can say that again.'

'Right, sorry, ina-'

'James!' She shouted, but she was laughing now too. And she hadn't called him Potter this time.

'You want a hand up?' He jumped up, offering her a Quidditch callused hand,'Please.' She took it and stood up unsteadily, unsure of her footing.

'Woah. Head rush.'

'You ok?' James said, looking at her with that intensive concern that scared her a little,

'Yeah, fine.' She muttered, averting her eyes.

'Sure?' Lily nodded, starting to walk slowly, 'Careful there Evans.'

Perhaps Potter jinxed her, or perhaps she had it coming anyway, but the next thing Lily knew she was falling towards the floor, having stumbled on her own feet, she braced herself for the fall and closed her eyes...

'Well done Evans...'

Potter's arms were round her, and she was being lifted back up again.'Falling over twice in ten minutes...I know I'm beautiful, but really Evans.'

Their faces were uncomfortably close, she could feel his breath on her eyelashes.

'Shut up Potter.' She wasn't entirely sure she wanted him to anymore,

'Make me, Evans.'

'You sure you want me to Potter?'

'Oh absolutely.'

And he was leaning in now, his hair brushing her cheek but just as their lips touched,

'Mr Potter and Miss Evans!' A squeak came from down the corridor, 'If you have quite finished, maybe you could come to Charms!' Professor Flitwick was shouting (squeaking) at them from behind where the wall had been.

Lily jerked out of his arms, flushing a deep red,

'Sorry sir-'

'I should think so.' He flounced back into his classroom, beckoning for them to follow.

Evans ran down the corridor, muttering, 'Bloody wall.'

James stood absolutely stock still for a second before muttering, 'Fucking Flitwick.'

* * *

Yup. So. That was what I spent Halloween doing. As well as crying and stuff.


End file.
